Look back,but never forget
by Nickstar1991
Summary: Sequel to How to become a taicho by Kurosaki Ichigo. How will Ichigo and RUkia cope now they are a couple and in Ichigos case a captain life should be easy right? Guess again. IchiRuki. Plz Review
1. And so it Begins

**So here we go new story new start going to take this a bit slower, I have been reading loads of massive long stories on fan-fiction, and I really noticed how much time and effort goes into them and I hope I can be just a fraction as good as what these guys are.**

**

* * *

**

This prologue is literally set right after my last story ended.

* * *

Life is weird Kurosaki Ichigo thought. He had just finished his first ever captain meeting and yet it felt so out of order to him. Sure he had meetings before but at those he had been either bored or nervous, but at this meeting it felt just right. He was never a really a "normal" teenager. I mean what kind of 15 year old runs around town kicking bullies arse with a 7 foot Mexican kid. Yet as much as it had happened he never felt happy. I mean he got a sense of pride saving ghosts from trouble but never happy. Then she had come into his life and he had never been happier. She gave him the ability to go above and beyond to protect everything he had ever loved. It was kind of ironic really. She gave him the basic power to protect his loved ones and now she was the one he would protect more than anyone. He smiled; damn he loved this girl so much. Her raven eyes would make him lose any thought he was having at the time .They were like a pool of innocence, no harm could ever come to her, he wouldn't let it. His dad was the person that helped him decide if he loved her. He can still remember goats chin question. "So son why did you pick Rukia over Orihime?" At first Ichigo was caught off guard by this question. He had just finished his vizard training. He remembered he went as Rukia's nickname for him, he smirked if she would of seen him he would of never heard the end of it. Yet the old man's question still caught him of guard how did he know he had chose Rukia already. Damn know it all. What was Rukia to him at that point?

She was annoying, aggressive, emotional, passionate and most importantly to him caring. Yet why did he choose her over Orihime? Of course he knew of Orihime suffocating crush on him, despite what people thought about him being dense, he wasn't. He always knew. He hated it. Ignorance was bliss as far as he was concerned, yet he continued to watch as the girl fell into a deeper form of one way love. Orihime's body was fantastic but that didn't excite him. She was needy and annoying, and from what he knew Rukia was insecure when it came to Orihime. It was her personality that set her generations apart. He loved her and after his confession to all of the Gotei 13 and his friends, she couldn't let go now. Well as far as Ichigo was concerned tough shit. Rukia was his and her jealousy wouldn't get in the way. He already handed out arse kicking's for Renji and Byakuya for her, and he wasn't going to stop now.

As he walked out of the meeting he saw Rukia walk towards him. Damn she was so hot he thought. Every time he saw her it just blew his mind, no matter what she wore. His teenage mind started to kick him including her with lack of clothes. He smirked as she raised her hand and he knew he was going to get a sweet kiss for asking for her promotion. He closed his eyes and waited for the joy to commence.

WHACK

The first thought that came into Ichigo's mind was damn Rukia got a stronger kiss than he remembered. Then he realised that unless her lips and turned into a fist, he was pretty sure she hit him.

"Rukia what the hell"

"BAKA, you could of least told me you were going to ask them to promote me"

"Kurosaki-taicho are you ok?" Momo came running out with Isshin and the other captains.

"Yeah, I'm fine Momo and please call me Ichigo" then he turned to Rukia and said  
"Rukia I'm sorry I should of said something, but I needed to make a decision, and it wasn't fair for Momo to be dropped. So my father was the best option. That way you would get to stay in your division and you get a captain I can trust to look after you."

"AWW MY SON THINKS SO HIGHLY OF ME, PRAISE THE KING, MASAKI OUR IDIOT SON HAS LEARNT TO LOVE AND RESPECT ALL IN 1 DAY ITS A CHRISTMA..."

Ichigo had his foot raised to kick his dad but Rukia had beat him to it

"Kurosaki-taicho if you please quit yelling there is much paperwork to do at the 13th and I would suggest we get to it instead of shouting. Although your son is an idiot, I love him very much and it is not Christmas yet." Rukia said in her every so annoying school girl voice.

"Aww, Rukia my third daughter how romantic and of course but please like Ichigo call me Isshin or papa. You were family even before my son confessed his un-ending love to you."

A vein appeared in Ichigo's forehead.

"Rukia what way is the direction of the 13th division headquarters?"

Rukia looked up and adjusted to her surroundings, once she got it right

"Over there Ichigo, why did you ask th..."

"Bakudo #8 Seki."

Everyone watched as Isshin flew over to where Rukia had pointed. Rukia was about to comment when she felt two pairs of arms go round her waist. At first it startled her but almost instantly she relaxed, it felt so right. She turned to face Ichigo smirking at her.

"Sorry but he was annoying me."

"I agree nice shot by the way."

He couldn't take it anymore he pushed his lips onto hers to which she gratefully returned.

"My my Kisuke**, **he's quite the romantic one isn't he."

"Indeed he is, I think he will be an amazing captain."

"I agree, Yama-ji seemed to think he will take his spot once day, and I agree."

Kisuke chuckled.

"That's if Rukia-chan lets him"

"I bet you he proposes to her after a captain meeting Kisuke."

"Hmm I'll take you up on your bet, however I reckon it will be during or after a battle."

All of a sudden Byakuya appeared in front of the two older men.

"10'000 Yen on him proposing on the Kuchiki Grounds."

"Done" both older men said in unison. As Byakuya was about to leave Shunsui lifted his hat.

"Oh and Byakuya no cheating and giving him any kind of "push"

Byakuya smirked. His senpai knew him well.

"I would never do anything of the sort" and with that he left.

After a quick 5 minutes of kissing, Momo thought it was best to break it up.

"C'mon Ichigo-dono, it is time we met your division"

Ichigo nodded and said farewell to Rukia and followed Momo to his, yes that was right his division. He spent the afternoon getting used to his 198 other seats and then he met some of the new recruits. Since news of Ichigo's captaincy, the 5th's division apply rate had risen by %300. Momo was overjoyed, some of the other divisions not as much. After a quick spar with Momo to show off to his division, he went to his office to begin his paperwork. He was met with a large pile. He smirked he remembered his training with Gin and how easy it had been for him. As Momo finished her first two sheets she saw her captain resting on his chair with a smirk.

"Ichigo-dono you need to finish your paperwork."

"I thought I said for you to call me Ichigo and anyway I'm done"

Hinamori's mouth hung open, he was done how? Not even Nanao or Shiro-chan was that quick.

"How... did you do it that quick?"

"Oh this is so easy compared to school in the real world, anyway come with me we need to sort something out."

Momo got up and followed him. They walked quite a while until they came to a hill.

"Ok this will do great, listen to me Momo you have a reputation of being one of the worst mentally prepared lieutenants. I didn't want to demote you because I feel I can help you, and although you don't want to admit it, you loved Aizen like a parent and trust me I know what it is like to lose a parent. However, you have to remember that Aizen was a bastard. He even screwed over his own Espada just to feel his needs. He was a disgusting individual Momo."

Momo started to cry she knew it was true but she couldn't let go. She loved him, but he still had pull over her.

"It's true Ichigo, I loved him and I still do. When I go to sleep I have horrible nightmares. I have lost so many friends because of him so why can't I let go?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to enter your inner mind to find out why."

Ichigo stabbed his sword in the ground and went into his Inner world. Momo did the same.

"Zangetsu can you take me to Hinamori's inner world."

"Of course Ichigo."

In a flash of light he went into a sky with multiple clouds on it, it was a little weird, thought Ichigo. Then again this was coming from the guy who had sideways buildings. As he arrived he saw Momo and a figure next to her who he guessed was her Zanpakuto. As he had a brief exchange with Momo he began to look around, then all of a sudden he felt a massive Reiatsu explode behind him. As Ichigo turned around he saw a figure walk from a cloud. Ichigo's eyes widened it couldn't be.

Aizen.

* * *

Hope you enjoy this is prob my most favourite chapter I have ever written, loved writiting it hope you enjoy reviews all way guys

BIG THANKS TO MY BETA READER **RUKES** WHO WAS A UNIT AND NICE GUY AND I COULDNT ASK FOR ANYONE BETTER

* * *

**RUKES **COMMENT ON THIS CHAPTER:

**Hey I fixed every error I could find and re-read it about three times. If there are any errors you see I am sorry, I did my best. And the new chapter was awesome I loved it. And thank you again for chosing me to be your beta reader. I really appreciate it.**

**-Rukes**

**

* * *

**

**ALSO A SMALL SIDENOTE IF ANYONE COULD RECOMMEND ME UNIVERSITYS IN USA, CHINA OR JAPEN THEN COULD THEY MSG ME AS IM LOOKIGN TO STUDY ABROAD, MY STUDY IS SPORT SCIENCE. XXX**


	2. Inner Turmoil

Hey thanks for the reviews and sorry it took a while but I was having some fun XD plus I got so\ many ideas it's unreal. Any way on with the story!

* * *

_Previously_

_As he had a brief exchange with Momo he began to look around, then all of a sudden he felt a massive Reiatsu explode behind him. As Ichigo turned around he saw a figure walk from a cloud. Ichigo's eyes widened, it couldn't be._

_Aizen._

_

* * *

_

Ichigo was frozen to his spot. This man was dead; he killed him with his own blade, whilst almost killing himself in the process. So how is he here? He looked towards Momo who had her head bowed to Aizen.

"Momo what the fuck are you doing attack him."

"I'm sorry Kurosaki-kun I cannot attack my captain."

"What the hell... I'm your captain"

Momo shook her head. Damn it Ichigo thought, he had to do this by himself. He charged at Aizen and swung down on him. However, instead of making contact, it passed right through him. Ichigo's eyes widened.

"Stupid Ryoka boy"

"How are you still here?"

"Well I am actually dead however I planted one final mental block into poor little Momo and now she will carry on my work."

Ichigo flashed stepped over to Momo.

"Come on Momo you can fight him."

"I can't he is a captain I would never win"

"Come on Momo make me proud of keeping you as my lieutenant. Think of all the pain he put you in both physically and mentally, think of all the friendships you have lost. When was the last time Toshiro protected you, he can't go near you because you reject him with Aizen do it. If you can beat him no one can"

Aizen appeared next to Ichigo and stabbed him in the stomach.

"ICHIGO" Momo screamed.

She couldn't let this happen, Ichigo had believed in her when none else had, she was a mess. She was meant to be one of the most loyal and most capable in kido, now she was pathetic. Not anymore Ichigo was right I need to beat him for myself. She grabbed her Zanpakutō and charged at Aizen. He easily parried and kicked her back to Ichigo. She hit the floor hard.

"Ahaha your so pathetic Hinamori, I may be extremely weakened but I will never be beaten by a weak bitch like you. The only reason I picked you was because of how in love you were with me and I was thinking all the things you would do for me in the private quarters."

That was it Momo snapped she had enough, she gave him nothing but respect and now she was being treated like this. Not anymore she hated him.

"NO I WILL KILL YOU, SNAP TOBIUME."

Momo began circling Aizen rapidly firing fireballs at him. All of them hit him directly or so she thought. As the smoked cleared Aizen appeared behind her.

"Still weak as always, Hinamori"

She turned and went to attack him, but he dodged.

" Fushibi, Kido net"

Aizen was covered in sticky wires except one that lead to Momo. She raised her Zanpakutō and shot a red ball of fire on the string. A direct hit. Smoke covered the battlefield. Ichigo looked at them and saw Aizen unharmed. Shit he thought. He was alive but where is Momo.

"That was pathetic, did you honestly think that would kill me."

Ichigo smirked. He had seen Hinamori and what she was about to do.

"Idiot she didn't plan on killing you with that. That's what's classed as a distraction."

Aizen's eyes widened he had finally seen Momo chanting then all of a sudden she shouted

"Hado 90 Kurohitsugi"

The black coffin eloped Aizen with ease and they both heard his screams. When the coffin collapsed they saw a weak and blooded Aizen. Momo walked over to him.

"You taught me well, Aizen. Unfortunately that was your final mistake, Goodbye"

She stabbed him in the head finally killing him as he dissolved. Momo sighed it was finally over Ichigo appeared next to her.

"Good job Momo, now let's get back cause I'm hungry."

Momo scrunched her face at her taicho

"What about all the paperwork I have got?"

"Nah don't worry about that besides you can't work on an empty stomach."

* * *

As they returned from their inner world they awoke to find all 13 captains staring at them

"What?" Ichigo asked clearly shocked.

Isshin was the first to step forward delivering a quick punch to Ichigo's head,

"Idiot what you think we detected Aizen's reaistu."

Ichigo got back up and continued to inform the captains about exactly what happened and how Momo had saved the day. Also adding just to piss certain captains off at how if he hadn't kept her being a lieutenant she would have destroyed the whole of soul society. The captains satisfied with the answer, bid thanks to Momo and left. Isshin however thought it would be better if he dropped kicked his son one more time however as he went for the kick Momo blocked him.

"Please Kurosaki-Taicho could you please not attack my captain."

Isshin smirked.

"Of course my dear Momo I am never one to turn a lady down." He flashed stepped off.

Ichigo was laughing his arse of at how Momo had got his dad to back down.

"Thanks Momo"

"No thank you Ichigo without you I would still be a mess going nowhere with my life. Now I have to go and try to rebuild some friendships." She kissed him on the cheek causing Ichigo to blush and then disappeared.

Ichigo sighed he was glad Momo was alright but he had to wonder if this is really the end of Aizen or will he always keep coming back. Damn that bastard.

"Cheating on me already Ichigo"

Ichigo stiffened he knew that voice to well.

"Ru...ru...Rukia!"

"Hello lover boy and you don't need to stutter I saw what happened, that was very kind of you."

"That's good; hey what are you up to now?"

"I just finished all my paperwork, I found it so easy compared to school in the human world."

"Yeah me too, wanna grab some food"

"As long as you're paying Taicho"

* * *

After a brief walk they found a nice little restaurant. They began to sit down despite getting a few requests from Ichigo of marriage and fights. They managed to get some private conversation.

"Ichigo why did you choose me?"

Ichigo looked up and was quite confused by the question.

"What do you mean?"

"Why did you choose me and not Orihime or other girls?"

Ichigo sighed he knew this question was coming.

"I didn't really talk to other girls when I was in school, except Tatsuki but even that slowly died out and as for Orihime I don't even really like her."

Rukia's eyes widened he had never really talked about this to anyone.

"How come" she was now extremely curious.

"Well if it wasn't for you I would have probably never noticed her or even talked to her, and that consistent Kurosaki-kun thing really annoys me. All that plus the fact that she thinks she is in love with me and keeps throwing herself at me. Then getting nervous really pisses me off, but I still regard her as a friend just not on the same level as Chad or Tatsuki."

Rukia couldn't understand where he was coming from although she was Orihime's friend but she had always been jealous of her. Of how she looked and her love for Ichigo but now she was at peace because now she had the one thing she always wanted. Which was Ichigo and she had no intentions of letting him go ever. However she just had to ask one question.

"What about Uryu?"

"Well I'm pretty sure he is gay with that sewing club thing but unfortunately for him I am not"

Rukia was on the floor crying with laughter, how could he be so stupid. After about 5 Minutes of laughing she managed to control herself.

"No you idiot isn't Uryu one of your good friends."

Ichigo blushed red and finally understanding Rukia's question.

"Well he would be but the bastard is so intent on me being his rival that he keeps shooting me with those fucking blue arrows. I wouldn't mind but they don't even work on me anymore, my spiritual energy is too high. They don't even hit me they just bounce off."

Rukia smiled.

"Thank you Ichigo for putting my mind at ease"

Ichigo leaned in and kissed her.

"Anything for you."

"I love you Ichigo."

"I love you too Rukia"

* * *

As the two finished up their food Ichigo asked Rukia to meet him on Sōkyoku Hill. As she left him he prepared to open a garganta. He walked through to the other side. He arrived at his destination; damn this office is so clean, though he's a doctor and she a noble not surprising really. His thoughts were interrupted with a kick to the head.

"Ha son no vice-captain to protect you this time."

Ichigo got up; he need to ask his dad something so fighting him would have to wait until he had.

"Dad how did you know when it was the right time to ask mom to marry you."

Ichigo changed his facial expression because of the seriousness of the conversation.

"Son I knew I wanted to marry your mother from the moment I met her, why do you ask."

"Because I'm thinking of asking Rukia."

Isshin smirked. How stupid was his son of course he already knew that, he walked over to his desk and grabbed a box.

"This was your mothers and I think she would want you to have it."

"Dad I can't"

Isshin punched him in the head.

"Take it. Please it would make both me and your mother proud."

"Thanks dad"

As Ichigo opened a garganta, his dad bid him farewell and decided to make his own way to somewhere very important. He smirked. Ichigo would hate him for it but it was so worth it.

* * *

As Ichigo arrived on top of Sōkyoku Hill, he grabbed Rukia and pulled her into an in brace.

"Miss me that much"

"You have no idea."

She smirked she was crazy about him and he was crazy about her too. She couldn't be happier.

"Here come with me"

She got on his back.

"Where are we going?"

"Just hold on and wait."

After 5 Minutes of Sonido they found themselves at the Kuchiki gardens.

"Do you know where this place is?"

"Yes, it's the Kuchiki grounds. It's where we finally told each other our feelings and also where Ni-sama proposed to Hisana."

"Exactly which is why it's perfect." he reached into his pocket

"Perfect for wh..." She stopped herself when she saw Ichigo get on one knee.

"Will you Kuchiki Rukia do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

Rukia was near tears, he could be so romantic. They had been dating less than a month, yet she had never been so sure of anything in her life.

"Of course I will Ichigo."

As she put on the ring she noticed it from a picture in the Kurosaki household.

"This is your mother's engagement ring, Ichigo I can't take this."

Ichigo smiled he actually smiled a real genuine smile.

"My mother would have wanted you to have it more than anyone else."

"I am so honoured Ichigo"

She kissed him and they just sat there for a good hour just cuddling and occasionally kissing, a perfect scene for a perfect moment. Just as they were begging to leave a hell butterfly appeared.

Would Kuchiki Rukia and Kurosaki Ichigo please come to Sōkyoku Hill immediately.

"Aww come one now what"

"It's fine I have never been happier, nothing could get me down my finance"

She surprised herself at just how easy that rolled off her tongue like it was destiny. As Ichigo opened the garganta she grabbed his hand and followed him to whatever pain would be the other side, she didn't mind with them together nothing could stop them. They were perfect for each other. As the opening came clear Rukia braced herself for what was coming.

"CONGRATULATIONS."

Ichigo and Rukia looked shocked as they saw the scene in front of them. All of the captains including their family and friends were all there with balloons and banners and a lot of food.

Ichigo was the first to speak

"Err thanks, but how did you guys know?"

Just then Isshin popped up with a camera there was a bright flash.

"Do not worry my son I was very quick at spreading the word."

As Ichigo looked across the scene he saw so many face from old man Yama to Hanatoro, he also saw Kisuke and Shunsui giving Byakuya what looked like 10'000 Yen each. He made a mental note to ask Byakuya about that later. After about 30 minutes of greeting everyone and congratulations he walked up to Byakuya. He knew he would be pissed that he didn't ask him but he wanted to do it today so tough crap, but that didn't mean Byakuya would bankai his arse.

"Hello Ichigo"

"Hey Byakuya, look I'm sorry I didn't tell you but nothing was going to stop me I'm afraid."

"This is unacceptable Kurosaki."'

As Ichigo closed his eyes preparing for the pain that was about to come he felt the wind pick up and then small petals hit him he started yelling in pain. Until he heard an uncharacteristic laugh from Byakuya. As he opened his eyes he saw that his sword was still in its sheath and on the floor around him was confetti everywhere.

"Bastard"

"Look at Rukia I have never seen her so happy, so why should I be angry"

"Thank you Byakuya"

* * *

As he was walking back to the crown he saw a long shape snake in the air, as it got more detailed he saw it was Renji with his Bankai, he couldn't dodge. Shit. There was a loud explosion; everyone turned their head to see a maniacal Renji laughing his head off.

"Ahaha. Fuck you Kurosaki now Rukia is mine with you out of the way."

"ICHIGO NO" Rukia screamed, how could this happen everything was so perfect how could he be taken away.

As the smoke began to clear they saw Ichigo perfectly fine and in front of him was two short girls one with short black hair and one with brown hair.

"Hello Oni-chan"

"Yo Ichi-nii"

Ichigo just stood there wide eyed.

"Karin, Yuzu what are you two doing here"

"Saving your arse Ichigo, Yuzu get him out of here I'll deal with this asshole."

Yuzu grabbed Ichigo and moved him next to Rukia who hugged him and thank Yuzu.

"We need to help Karin she could be crushed by Renji's Bankai."

All of a sudden Kisuke appeared in front of him.

"No let's watch Karin handled this."

Ichigo stepped back.

"Oi you, bitch how did you stop my Bankai." Renji demanded

"Who knows? Who really cares let's just get this over with I need to keep an eye on my dad to help my brother from getting too embarrassed by him."

Renji snarled and launched his snake at her.

"Scream Aoihime"

A blue like shield appeared in front of her. She was pushed back a little but she eventually stopped.

"Shred Aoihime"

Blue arrows shot at the snake from the shield, it was completely disposed. Renji was left weapon less he charged at Karin who raised her arm in the air.

"Nake Aoihime"

The blast hit directly, as the light died down Renji was on the floor with a massive gash over his body.

"Aww Karin-chan you hit him too hard"

"Sorry Yuzu"

"Nah Don't worry I got him"

"Help Kyoukega"

All of a sudden a pink identical monster to Minazuki I appeared and ate Renji. Karin and Yuzu turned to face the rest of the crowd who had all of their mouths open.

"What?" they both said in unison

"What the hell?"

"Oh right Yama-jii didn't tell you, say hello to the new 4th and 8th divisions vice captains."

Ichigo fainted.

* * *

Ah done wow that was a hard chapter to write however almost 3'000 words isn't too bad I think. Anyways please review by the way,

Karin's Zanpakutō is called Aoihime which means Blue Princess it is almost identical to Urahara's

Yuzu's is called Kyoukega which means save the hurt which is a almost copy of Unohana Zanpakutō

You will find out why later. :D

Please review and enjoy also

* * *

ALSO A SMALL SIDENOTE IF ANYONE COULD RECOMMEND ME GOOD UNIVERSITYS IN USA, CHINA OR JAPAN. THEN COULD THEY MSG ME AS IM LOOKING TO STUDY ABROAD, MY STUDY IS SPORT SCIENCE. XXX


	3. Battle Data

**Chapter 3 is up thanks for all your reviews and added to favorites etc atm i have so many ideas im just struggling to put them into the stroy bu dw next chapter will be in a week maximum xx**

**Beta reader Rukes said **"**Hey sorry I took so long, I wasn't home till late yesterday. Anyways here it is, it wsa really good, and last part was too funny. Good job, keep writing."**

* * *

"So let me get this straight, you finished the academy in 3 months."

Both the girls nodded.

"Learnt shikai and have materialized your Zanpakutō's

Both girls nodded.

"You knew about mine and Rukia's engagement."

Once again both girls nodded.

"So you rushed to congratulate me but instead watched me get attacked and then blocked a Bankai from a captain level"

"Yeah, but to be honest with you, we all know he is the weakest here."

All the captains around the two girls nodded in understanding.

"How?"

Everyone turned to the orange haired captain and sweat dropped and deadpanned. He was kidding right. There was a brief silence before Urahara broke it.

"Their your sisters Ichigo, what did you think they would be weak?"

"No but that's very quick, a bit too quick if you asked me."

Once again everyone deadpanned, however Rukia broke the silence this time.

"So what you're saying is that YOUR sister's power growth is too fast. YOUR SISTERS."

Ichigo nodded.

"Once again the strawberry who learnt Shikai, Bankai and controlled his inner hollow, mastered his mask and unlocked his full hollow form without control in less than 3 months, and you think their growth is too fast."

"Oh that's true; I didn't look at it like that."

"If anything they are a bit slow Kurosaki-Kun" Urahara commented in his merry sing song tone.

Karin quickly sent a deadly glare to the shopkeeper who almost immediately backed off.

"Ah actually, Urahara and Unohana, care to explain why my sisters are running around with Zanpakutō's almost identical to yours."

All of sudden Isshin jumped in.

"Aww my dense son I shall explain to you."

Ichigo growled "fine go on then"

"Right you see when Karin and Yuzu were born. I wanted two people to act as god parents to each one of them to protect them in case something ever happened to me and I wasn't able to protect them. So I picked Urahara because he was closest and despite his constant annoying grin he is actually very caring and I picked Unohana because she is extreme caring and amazingly powerful."

"Ok that explains that little history, now on with the Zanpakutō's old man."

"Well you see son Zanpakutō's come in pairs, so when I made Urahara and Unohana the godparents I guess it was fate that they got the respective pairs."

"Wow that actually makes sense dad, so who is my godparent."

Everyone looked towards the captain commander. Who merely smirked and nodded.

"Wait a minute my Zanpakutō is nowhere near on that level or even a fire, so whose Zanpakutō did I get?"

Everyone looked towards Isshin who had his thumbs up and a huge grin.

"Oh hell no"

"Aww so mean to daddy just cause you got his pair."

Rukia looked and Byakuya.

"Who's your pair and did I have a similar Zanpakutō to Hisana"

Byakuya looked shocked at first then smiled.

"My Senbonzakura is nearly identical to my grandfathers except his petals were a dark purple, and unfortunately no you and Hisana did not have similar Zanpakutō's, but maybe your child will."

"Thank you nii-sama"

"Wait wait wait wait, that's all well and good about the Zanpakutō's but how come you're vice captains and WHY WASNT I TOLD"

Shunsui stepped forward this time.

"Ahh you see Yama-jii needed a new captain and vice captain for the kido corps and they wanted someone from the gotei 13 to strengthen relationships between the two, so Nanao-chan and Isane-chan are the best kido users below captain class so naturally we put those two forward . When we heard about two girl prodigies one a kido master and the other an excellent haduka and healing kido master we decided to move from there, and they had a few days to decide and I guess they have decided."

"Dad your ok with this."

"Well you are looking at two of the strongest 2 captains in power ranking from gotei 13 looking after them, so it's not like they won't be protected."

All of a sudden Urahara popped up

"Ah speaking of which please come to my office tomorrow for your battle data test."

Ichigo clearly stunned by what was happening and how quick it was going on it was only an hour ago he was celebrating a marriage. His marriage speaking of which where his future wife was.

"Thank you all for your explanation but my fiancé and I would like some time along to talk."

Speak of the devil; he couldn't believe how proud he had been when she said fiancé, he smirked despite all the drama he would never forget how much he loved her. As everyone began to leave Ichigo walked over to his wife and picked her up and brought her in for an embrace.

"Thanks for saving me there future Mrs. Kurosaki"

Rukia blushed heavily at his intimacy but eventually got control of herself. She didn't know how or why but she never felt so happy being called his wife. She felt like a school girl with a huge crush. As they walked forward they ended up at Ichigo's captain quarters, at first they just made out but they both decided they weren't ready for anything more. But she still slept in his bed, she just loved being close to him, and with that they both drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.

* * *

As they both walked to the 12th squad headquarters they were greeted by Yoruichi

"Hello lovebirds"

"Yo Yoruichi, what are you doing over here"

"Ahh me, I was just seeing the crazy scientist I call a husband to see what kind of test he has set up for you"

"Well maybe you're the crazy one for marrying him"

"Well I had no choice after all, you only had eyes for Rukia" She pushed closer to Ichigo but was instantly stopped by Rukia

"Sorry Yoruichi, I don't share."

Yoruichi burst out laughing while Ichigo was blushing a deep shade of red

"Of course Rukia, besides Kisuke is much hotter, speaking of which I'll take you to him now."

"Thank you"

After a short walk thy found all the captains and lieutenants waiting in a large room similar to Urahara's underground training ground but this time with buildings instead of rocks.

"Ah hello Kurosaki-san, are you ready?"

"Err I guess but why are all the captains h...OW!"

Ichigo looked at his arm and saw a needle hole and Urahara with an evil smirk on his face.

"What the hell?"

"I injected you with mini robots to monitor your fight and give you your data and as for your other question no not all captains are here but everyone is interested in you and what you score."

"Ok so who am I fighting?"

All of the captains looked amongst themselves everyone had seen his resurrection and no one wanted to be against that again. After a brief silence it was finally broken.

"I will"

Everyone turned to see the captain commander, with a slight smirk on his.

"Are you sure gramps I wouldn't want to hurt you?"

"Do not be cocky brat."

"Ok then let's go"

After a brief warm up Yamamoto and Ichigo faced each other the other captains were all in the monitoring station.

"Ok begin when you're ready"

Both fighters wordlessly activated there Shikai, after a brief spar Ichigo decided to turn it up a little

"BAN-KAI"

"Tensa Zangestu"

Ichigo quickly began speeding around Yamamoto

"What's a matter old man can't hit me must be your bad eyesight...WOAH"

Yamamoto had just missed him with a flame.

"Didn't I tell you not to get cocky?"

"How about you release you Bankai and then we will talk"

"I do not need to release my bankai to deal with you, Jōkaku Enjō**"**

**"**Tenran"

Ichigo instantly cancelled out Yamamoto's Shikai ability

"Very impressive you cancelled out my shikai with kido, not even Aizen could do that."

"What can I say, you taught me well."

A smile, yes a real smile appeared on the commander's face.

"Ban-kai"

Flames exploded everywhere and the spiritual pressure rose to an amazing amount, Ichigo was crushed under the pressure and had to put on his mask just to stand.

"Kazan Jakka"

Ichigo looked to seeYamamoto completely engulfed in flames but where his arms were there was to volcanic looking tubes.

**"**Now time for you to get serious"

Yamamoto raised his arms and aimed then at Ichigo.

"Maguma ekusupuro-jonshotto"

All of a sudden a red hot liquid came flying at Ichigo and completing engulfing him sending Ichigo into the wall covered in boiling hot lava.

Rukia stared intensely at the lava that had to hurt; she was worried if Ichigo may even be dead. No he wouldn't die he was stronger than that. Besides he had one trick left."

All of a sudden a garganta appeared behind Yamamoto whose eyes widened and out stepped a very burnt and crisp Ichigo.

"Ow damn it, did you have to go that hard."

"I wanted you to get serious"

"This was meant to be a spar not an all out war.

"Well you were the one that wanted to see my Bankai, and I showed it to you"

"Damn it, I didn't want to have to use this but I guess I've got no choice" Ichigo pulled out his white sword."

"Protect ZANGETSU"

There was a massive explosion of light, then out stepped Ichigo, well Ichigo in his Resurrección. Yamamoto raised his arms and began to fire but Ichigo easily reflected it with a cero and then fired a Getsuga Tenshōat Yamamoto which hit him directly. As Yamamoto got up from the rumble.

"Let's finish this Ichigo."

As he stood in front of Ichigo one of his hand shaped into a fire sword and they both began building up spiritual pressure, at once they both charged at each other there was a loud explosion that shattered the whole room, everyone ran down to the two which were both burnt and slashed to bits, as both regained consciousness they both looked at each other and smirked as much as they hated to admit it, it had been fine despite the slight burning sensation that Ichigo was going through.

"Hey gramps let's not do this again in a hurry"

"Agreed Ichigo, Kisuke what were his scores."

"Head captain he scored a perfect 600"

"Good maybe he can take over my place soon enough."

With that Yamamoto passed out once more.

* * *

SHINIGAMI INTERVIEW

Nick: Hello and welcome to the first episode of Shinigami Interview, today we have, Toshiro from the 10th division

Toshiro: That Captain Hitsugaya to you

Nick: How do you know I'm not a higher rank than you?

Toshiro: Ahhh...I well what do you want anyway?

Nick: Well two things, first of all does Ichigo's hollow form scare you?

Toshiro: No I am fearless, it doesn't bother me.

Nick: What if I told Ichigo, you stole Karin's innocence.

Toshiro: You wouldn't.

Nick: Meh gets awfully boring around here sometimes.

Toshiro: Fine it is quite scary, what's your second question?

Nick: Is your favourite song Ice Ice Baby by Vanilla Ice?

Toshiro: Sigh...yes

* * *

Kazan Jakka=**Volcanic flames**

Maguma ekusupuro-jonshotto**= Magma Explosion shot**

**

* * *

**

**There we go done. Wow that was quite fun will update soon in a week or sometime before that, please review much love Nick xx**


	4. Stag Party

**And here it is the next chapter time for a stag party, i won't be doing a hen party as I have no idea what the hell happens in this chapter.**

**This chapter hasnt been beta read yet by rukes but u guys have waited long enough if rukes doesnt get back to me in a week or so the i may have to find a new beta reader**

**

* * *

**

It was 1 week before his wedding at Ichigo was beyond excited he even started to smile a little more, not a major difference but Rukia could tell, he had also finally sorted himself out with Renji which was easier said than done.

_Flashback_

Both of the pair were walking round the human world, Ichigo wanted to get this sorted for his sake and Rukia's he was a good friend to both of them.

"Pretty risky Kurosaki-Taicho" Renji said in pure venom in his voice

"Shut up Renji, why are you doing this what the hell is your problem"

"You stole Rukia from me"

"Baka, I did not, we choose each other love is not one way it's a choice made by two people, Rukia loves you yes but as a brother, nothing more nothing less."

"pff I will kill you and get you out of the way and then me and Rukia will be together"

"Renji get a hold of yourself this is your last chance ,if I can't help you then you will be executed you have tried to attack a captain 5 times in the past 3 months Yama-ji wants to kill you I have been able to hold him until now, Renji everything you have worked hard for in your life will be gone, Your Captaincy, your friends even Rukia, I'm trying to help you as you my friend and as important in Rukias life as Byakuya"

Renji started at the orange head teen and sighed

"Your right Ichigo, I'm sorry they way I treated you and Rukia I don't know what came over me."

"Its fine, seriously I don't care I kicked your arse all the time hell even my sister joined in"

Renji shuddered the Kurosaki twins had got a bit of a reputation of being fearsome fighters in their own right hell even Kenpachi wasn't bothering to challenge them although there was a rumour going round that Ichigo said Kenpachi will get his rematch once he learns Shikai and after the strawberry's wedding.

"Don't remind me, any way when's your stag do?"

"Oh I'm not having one."

"WHAT!"

"Yeah I don't really see the point although Rukia is having a hen party."

"No my friend shall have a stag party I shall research and then we shall have it 1 week from today"

Ichigo sweat dropped 3 minutes ago this guy was going to kill me what the hell

"Oh and if you're worried about this being some ploy to kill you it's not it's just a gesture of good will for helping me out strawberry."

"Smartass pineapple."

* * *

Back to present

Ichigo lay in bed with Rukia, he looked across and saw her smiling, he loved her so deeply it was insane they had only taken a week before they started sleeping together, which surprised everyone including themselves but they wanted each other so badly like a strong addiction that they had gained a bit of a reputation of doing "it" whenever it seemed possible, seriously even rabbits couldn't keep up with these two, Isshin was over joyed and couldn't wait for his first grankiddie, Byakuya on the other hand was slightly pissed but quietly spoke to Ichigo saying that whatever he did with his wife was his business as long as it wasn't in the Kuchiki mansion he didn't care.

Ichigo decided to leave Rukia asleep and began walking outside his house until he heard a sound that sent a shiver up his spine

"GOOOOD MOORNIIIINGGG ICHIGOOOOOOOOO"

Ichigo looked up to see two black spikey haired man fly down at him, he managed to dodge, barely.

The first figure arose

"DAD WHAT THE HELL YOU IDIOT DO YOU KNOW I JUST GOT UP I THOUGHT YOU WOULD CUT THIS CRAP OUT, NOW WE ALL MOVED TO SOUL SOCIETY AND WHY THE FUCK WAS YOU USING A SWORD."

"aww my idiot son how can u protect you soon to be wife, and as for the sword.."

All of a sudden the second figure arose behind Ichigo

"That was my idea"

"Ken..Ken..Kenpachi!"

"Now you are warmed up lets spar!"

"I thought we had a deal."

"But a spar is different from a duel"

Ichigo had a blank face

"Not with you it's not"

All of a sudden he heard Rukia stirring

"well this has to end now my beautiful Fiancé is waking up so goodbye"

His father and Kenpachi looked at him suspiciously

"Hado #1 Sho"

If people looked up this morning they would of seen two captains flying across Seireitei. Ichigo walked back in his room where he was met by Rukia.

"Hey gorgeous, how are you this morning"

Rukia smiled he was such a sweetheart when he wanted to be

"Great now your here, wait a minute haven't you got your stag do today"

"Aw yeah Renji said were going to Las Vegas"

"ohh i read all about that they have bright lights and hookers"

Ichigo almost choked

"Rukia do you know what hookers are?"

"Yeah they are expensive private dancers your father told me"

"Yes Rukia that's exactly what they are"

I'm going to kill that old bastard Ichigo thought.

"What time do you leave Ichigo"

"err...shit in 30 minutes"

"Excellent we still have time"

And with that she dragged him into the bed

30 minutes later Ichigo arrived at the Senkai gate and was greeted by a small crowd of males. All of a sudden Renji appeared

"Okay everyone lets go through the list"

Ichimaru- Check  
Hitsugaya-Check  
Abarai-Check  
-Check  
Kurosaki-Check  
Kyōraku-Check  
Urahara-Check

"And of course the stag, right I think that everyone lets go."

Just as they were about to walk through the Senkai gate a figure appeared behind them

"STOP"

Everyone turned around shocked to see Head Captain Yamamoto

"Where are you all going"

Renji stepped forward rather sheepishly

"err captain commander we are going to Las Vegas for 2 days for Ichigo Kurosaki's stag party"

"Ah I see, carry on then"

As they went to start walking towards the Senkai the captain commander followed them, thyey all stopped and turned around to stare at the captain commander.

"Err Yama-ji what are you doing" Shunsui was the first to react

"Im coming with you?"

"err do you know what a stag party is Yama-ji"

"Of course I have been alive for over 1000 years of course I know what one is."

* * *

After getting limiters and gigai's and checking out there hotel, the boys decided to start the drinking a little early, and as the alcohol flowed so did everyone and surprisingly Yamamoto was one horny drunk! Once it hit 8 they all decided to suit up and head out, the first bar they headed to was called Rags to Xitches, unfortunately Ichigo knew this was a bad idea but was reluctantly dragged into the bar, it started rather peacefully and with some friendly banter about marriage life from them all and some rather annoying tips to make a girl happy from his father Ichigo was having a good time, then the girls came out. At first Isshin tried to get up with some money but Ichigo had managed to knock him down and kept him from moving for the time being, shortly after he had jumped on his father Yama-ji got up clearly drunk and shouted

"NOW WERE TALKING LETS GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD."

Everyone turned to the captain commander who was swaying all over the place when he got to the first girl he stopped and all of a sudden pulled off his suit to reveal the tightest leather pants and no top, fortunately he was in his gigai so no scars, everyone watched in surprise as Yamamoto started getting 3 more girls over to him and dancing rather explicit with the Captain commander. There train of thought was broken when they heard Shunsui and Isshin start chuckling, everyone stared at them.

"WHAT!" Shunsui exclaimed

"Same old Yama hey Shunsui" Isshin added

"He does this often?"

"Not anymore besides who you think taught me Isshin and Jushiro"

Everyone moved closer to hear what they was saying with the music and Yamamoto's shouting for a "wing man" it was hard to hear

"well you see each one of us 3 kind of took a bit of Yamamoto in his party mode ,Jushiro took his charm, Isshin took his craziness and well I took his bladder of steel."

Everyone looked at the Yamamoto who was sweating at least they thought it was his it was so hard to tell with women grinding up and down him.

"err Shunsui, is Yamamoto a pimp?"

"No Kisuke"

All of a sudden Yamamoto had his heard in some ladies assets.

"I Don't think so anyway"

* * *

After an Hour and a half the group heavily intoxicated decide it was time to move to another location after a short walk in which Urahara had convinced Renji that the Casinos fountains were high level training to dodge swords Renji spent 10 minute dodging the water jets to no success. It was just before they was going to watch some exotic animal show that Gin dropped the biggest bombshell.

"Hey guys if I had a son, do you think I'd be a good dad"

"YEAH SURE" they all exclaimed this was unusual for Gin to ask something, he was normally very reserved in other people's opinions about him

"Why do you ask Gin" Ichigo asked

"well I already had one and I don't think I was" Gin replied giggling like a little school girl

"Me and Ran-chan had a child before we entered the academy we were too young and had no money so we decided to give him to my gran"

Everyone stood wide eyed watching Gin before Renji reacted first

"NO FUCKIN WAY"

Ichigo hit Renji, that idiot always had the worst timing.

"So who is your son then Gin" The strawberry asked

"He is actually right here today"

All of the lads gasped in surprise

"So who is it?"

Gin turned to Toshiro

"Hello son"

"NO FUKIN WAY"

"God damn it Renji"

Ichigo hit him again a little more force this time, stupid Renji and his bad timing.

Toshiro looked up at his "father"

"Impossible how can you be,?"

"Think about it Toshiro you have white hair like me, you finished the academy in 1 year like me, you have brilliant turquoise like me, and the temper you got is from your mother."

"but why didn't Rangiku say anything?"

"Who knows, but when Rangiku found you in Rukgikou she told me and we both agreed to look out for you as best we can but never interfere with your life."

Toshiro looked at the man supposed the be his father. He sighed he had expected it for some there was too much similarities between him and Gin even when they fought Gin never tried to hurt him.

"Thanks for finally telling me Gin"

"I thought you should at least no, Ran-chan and me won't interfere unless you want us to."

"I don't know yet Gin I will let you know"

The group smiled as Toshiro and smiled at each other until someone decided to break the silence.

"HOLY SHIT YAMAMOTO AND ISSHIN HAS STOLEN A FUCKING TIGER!"

Everyone looked to wear Renji was pointing and true enough there was Yamamoto and Isshin winding a huge white tiger. Ichigo sighed he thought it would be a bad night but this was ridiculous at this rate they was going to get arrested.

(line break)

After 3 hours of chasing Yamamoto and his father on a tiger Ichigo finally got them to head back to the hotel. It was 3 o clock in the morning everyone was beyond wasted even Shunsui himself, one final prank had to be played on the stag the group felt so as Ichigo awoke at 5 o clock he had found himself tied to the welcome to Las Vegas sigh completely naked except for the sign honk if your Horney covering his manly areas. After an hour explaining to the cops that he was not a serial nudist and walk back to the hotel, as he got to the reception he found his father and Shunsui asleep in the fountain he grabbed a quick picture to remember the night, As he progressed to the room he found Gin and Toshiro asleep in the lift CUDDLING EACH OTHER. Ichigo smirked another picture to the collection, finally as he reached his hotel room he looked to Yamamoto's door which was just slightly opened, Ichigo being the curious person he was slowly walked in. Ichigos eyes widened in Yamamotos small hotel room was at least 20 women all naked on the floor and on the bed and Yama-ji in the middle. What the hell is this guy Hugh Heffner? Ichigo thought, all of a sudden Urahara appeared behind him.

"I am defiantly burning that gigai after this."

Ichigo laughed but nodded.

* * *

As Ichigo walked back into his home Rukia was sitting on their bed.

"well how was it"

"Was very painful and I have seen things I cannot unsee"

"What the hell happened"

"Renji got drunk and picked a fight with water, my dad and Urahara got a lap dance and paid for Chad to have one to make him uncomfortable, then Urahara convinced Renji that there was a portal in the lift so he got locked in the lift for 30 minutes, Toshiro's mum and dad are Gin and Rangiku and my dad and Shunsui fell asleep in the fountain, then I woke up naked cuffed to the welcome to vegas sign.

Rukia staired at Ichigo opened mouth

"All that in 2 days."

Ichigo got up and started to walk towards the bathroom

"yep and oh yeah turns out Yamamoto is a pimp."

Rukia sat there in thought for a while then all of a sudden something was bothering her

"Ichigo what's a pimp?"

* * *

**SHINIGAMI INTERVIEW**

Hello and welcome today's guest is Soi Fon

Nick: Hello and Welcome Soi Fon

Soi:Who the hell are you?

Nick:Im the author

Soi: This story is crap you suck do not talk to me

Nick: Yeah, but you're a stuck up captain who's to obsessed with her beloved Yoruichi even though she went off with Kisuke who by the way is much cooler than you.

Soi:No-one has ever spoke to me like that

Nick: Dont care, don't insult my stories my fans will murder you

Soi fon moves a little closer to me

Nick: err what are you doing

Soi: I love a commanding man

All of a sudden Barry White comes on

Nick: Damn it Urahara turn that off now or I will turn you in to a women next chapter

Music instantly stops

Soi: God you're so handsome when you're in control

Nick: Is that Yoruichi over there

Soi fon turns around I make a run for it

Soi: Get back here, I will have you author of a crap story and no one can stop me.

Urahara: Damn that girl needs to get herself a hobby

* * *

**Once again sorry it took a bit longer but I really enjoyed this chapter especially the way Yama is represented thanks for patience as always please review xx**

**Nick xx**


	5. Wedding Crashers

**AHAHA MY BETA READER RUKES IS BACK ID LIKE YOU ALL TO WISH HIM A HAPPY BIRTHDAY AS IT WAS HIS BIRTHDAY WHEN THIS CHAPTER WAS OUT PLEASE ENJOY READING WITH DRAMA NAH COURSE NOT? RIGHT? PLEASE ENJOY AND MOSTLY PLEASE REVIEW!**

**

* * *

**Ichigo paced the floor like a madman.

"What if she doesn't show up?"

"She will son, don't worry"

"What if she hates me?"

"She doesn't son"

"What if Byakuya..."

"Son, I swear on Masaki's grave if you keep this crap up I will beat you so hard Rukia won't be able to recognize you. Now listen Rukia is marrying you because you love her not because she was forced or because if she had any doubts she would of told you by now."

"Your right dad, I'm sorry"

"Now let's get going you don't want to be late for your own wedding, otherwise Rukia may leave you"

"WHAT!"

Isshin sighed he wondered if Byakuya was having the same problem, probably not Rukia was a smart girl.

* * *

"What if he doesn't show up?"

"He will nee-san don't worry."

"What if he hates me?"

"He doesn't nee san"

"What is Orihime...?"

"Rukia I swear on the Kuchiki pride that if you keep with this persistent nagging I will cancel this wedding and lock you away for a million years. He is marrying you because he is in love with you Rukia and that is why you are here wearing this wedding dress."

"Your right nii-sama"

"Now we must hurry before Ichigo and everyone gets bored"

"WHAT!"

Byakuya sighed he wondered if Isshin was having this problem, probably not they boy was always so confident when it came to Rukia.

* * *

Ichigo stood at the altar fingering with his hands. He was beyond nervous, he couldn't keep calm. There were so many possibilities of things that could go wrong, what if she is having second thoughts about being with him, and she could do so much better what if...

WHACK.

Ichigo looked up to see Chad standing there shaking his head

Ichigo sighed Chad was right although he didn't say anything; he knew what the hit meant. It was for him to stop worrying and Chad was right. Why was Rukia marrying him? Who knows maybe she was dumb, but hell he knew why he was marrying her. She was his hope, his happiness, his love. If it wasn't for Rukia, Ichigo's family would be in the Soul Society dead already, if it wasn't for Rukia he would never have to the power to finally put his mom to rest. He loved her.

"She stopped the rain Ichigo; she gave you hope and your soul a peaceful place to live in."

"Thanks Zangetsu, hey Shiro was telling me about you and Sode no Shirayuki getting it on. That true?"

"AHAHAH. It is king I caught them in the act"

Zangetsu went red.

"Hey it's fine with me, like you said mine and Rukia's souls are connected so it's natural for you to have a thing for her"

"Maybe but it is your feelings that have made us what we are today."

Ichigo smiled. What is it I feel for Rukia? When we touch I feel a rush, at first I thought it was lust but it was love. It made me wonder what was in store for us, it was torturous when she went away, I was scared because love evil spell it backwards and it shows, yet she was a sorcerer and she stole my heart. No. the heart is not what she deserves; she stole mine, I hers do to what she wants to. He smiled, yeah he regretted nothing.

He was broken out of his consciousness by the sound of an organ, he looked towards the girl with beautiful purple eyes and smiled yeah he loved.

"Tell you what king you made the right choice"

"For once Shiro I agree with you."

* * *

Rukia sat in the carriage going towards the chapel and straightening her dress for the hundredth time, Byakuya sighed.

"Enough Rukia be calm"

Rukia inwardly sighed Byakuya was right, Ichigo loved her so why was she marrying him, she loved his ability to protect others until he is dead, she loved the fact that he put family first, she loved his orange hair that she had given him so much crap about other the years. She loved him. But did he pity her, before she came into his life he was normal, human and had no worries of dying daily, no he didn't pity her, she confronted him a while ago about why he didn't hate her and she remembered what he said. 'Rukia I could never hate you, you changed my life for good ,because of you I can know save thousands more people than I ever could, because of you Rukia you stopped the rain and you made me finally be at peace with my mother's death if anything I owe you'. It took her a while to understand what he meant but finally she got it. He wasn't the reincarnation of Kaien; no Ichigo was stronger and more powerful than Kaien could ever be. Ichigo's permanent scowl was a constant reminder for her of his troubled past, Kaien never had that. Despite what people said she loved Ichigo and she finally figured out that she didn't love Kaien. No it was more compassion and thanks for how he helped her. But Ichigo she loved and respected him.

The car pulled up to the chapel and slowly came to a stop, she quietly got out but was still in her thoughts,

What was it she felt when she was with Ichigo? Hope, hope that anything was possible when he was around he defied all logic around him the child no man was just insane, inner hollow ,Bankai ,resurrection all in a year. It was amazing sure he was still learning things but he could fight on par with a Shinigami that had lived for over 1000 years and was regarded as the most powerful soul reaper to ever live. Yet as always the stupid strawberry always remained feet to the ground, taking no praise without insulting himself, and if he didn't she made sure she did.

She was cut out by the sound of an organ playing and looked to see Byakuya holding out his arm, as they walked towards the chapel she could see the man she loved with a huge grin on his face.

"You look amazing."

"Thank you Ichigo you don't look to bad yourself."

They looked into each other's eyes. Both could see right into each other's souls and all they saw was love and hope. Everyone sat down and Head Captain Yamamoto began the ceremony. As the ceremony passed on and each of them said their vows. There ceremony was coming to an end.

"I know pronounce you husband and..."

SMASH.

"WE OBJECT"

Everyone turned to the door to see 5 figures dressed in black Shinigami uniforms. A few of the others recognised them where as others didn't.

"Aww Grimmy-kun you said it at the wrong time."

"Shut up Nel, I told you not too call me that."

"Do you have to shout trash? It's obvious you were wrong now everyone looks at us like were idiots."

Everyone stared with open mouths until Karin was the first to react.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING AND WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!"

Everyone looked at Karin to see if she was crazy?

"Quiet Karin."

"Ichigo do you know these people"

Ichigo sighed.

"We all do, ladies and gentlemen I give you the former Espadas, Coyote Stark, Tia Harribel, Ulquiorra Cifer, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez and Nelliel Tu Oderschwanck most of you should already know her as she helped me train and now lives in soul society."

"How are they alive?" Rukia asked out loud.

Everyone looked towards Orihime.

"It wasn't me."

Everyone then looked towards Urahara who had put his fan up.

"Looks like I got some explaining to do."

"Really on my wedding day I can't even get peace."

"Shh Ichigo, this is getting really interesting." Rukia piped in.

Ichigo stared at Rukia in disbelief, was she serious.

"Well after the war I went to Las Noches and Fake Karakura town and recovered all the bodies I could except Ulquiorra over there I had to find a lot of dust, but anyway I managed to bring back 5 of the espada using Ichigo Reiatsu as his is mostly similar to there's previously. As I resurrected them I noticed them that they were losing their masks, it turned out that Ichigo was mostly Shinigami dominate has turned them into just that with still there hollow mask like the vizards."

Rukia turned to Ichigo.

"You knew about this?"

"Well yeah but I didn't tell yeah just in case there was a complication and I didn't want you to get into trouble"

WHACK.

"BAKA, I'm your wife you can tell me anything."

"You should not yet speaking of which I told you guys to wait until after I got married to then present yourselves to the other captain rather than just me, Urahara and Yamamoto knowing!"

"Sorry I was bored so we decided to come piss you off a little, and I have to admit Rukia is looking rather nice in her wedding stuff good job strawberry" Grimmjow added.

"So have you decided to help the Shinigami or not?"

This time Stark took a step forward.

"We owe you guys a lot, plus you guys have comfy beds so we will stay."

Everyone sweet dropped at Starks comment.

"Right... now that's settled CAN I PLEASE GET MARRIED."

Yamamoto finished the ceremony and everyone was happy, except one person.

* * *

Why isn't it me he is marrying? I love him but he just pushed me away for her. Am I not attractive enough for him I'm taller, have a better body than that pathetic one, I'm even closer to his age than her, so why did he choose her. I will make her pay, silly bitch. Wait a minute if Rukia dies then Kurosaki-kun will be lonely, then I will fall right into his arms, yes that is exactly what I'll do he will she me as the stronger women by killing her. I just have to wait for the right moment.

* * *

Ichigo and Rukia walked out towards the courtyard where they were greeted by everyone that couldn't fit into the church. Everyone saw the very rare smile on Ichigo's face that just seemed to make everyone smile, it's a shame he didn't smile often as it was such a treasure when he did.

"Well this it Rukia, no escaping me now."

"Hehe, I know Ichigo whatever shall I..."

"Rukia?"

Ichigo looked down at Rukia who had just stopped speaking. She was bleeding something had entered her body but what?

" Koten Zanshun.**"**

Ichigo span round to see Orihime with fury in her eyes there was a bright light coming from Rukia. It exploded and Rukia was left with a complete hole through her stomach. Similar to Ichigo's when Ulquiorra killed him for the second time. Everyone stood and gasped.

"RUKIA!"

He caught the girl as she fell.

Her eyes were dead, she was gone.

"No Rukia, come on Rukia, come back to me."

Nothing.

"HOW COULD YOU ORIHIME" he was screaming now.

"You will love me now Ichigo, Rukia is gone and you will be mine."

Ichigo was getting angry, building his spiritual pressure up at an enormous rate.

"King."

"King."

"KING CONTROL YOUR SELF WE CAN STILL SAVE HER!"

Ichigo snapped out of his rage and spoke to Shiro.

"What the hell you mean we can save her?"

"It's risky, but it just may work."

"Tell me now."

Outside everyone just stared at the scene. What was happening? Rukia was dead. Ichigo's spiritual pressure had dropped severely and Orihime had a wicked grin on her face. All of a sudden Ichigo's spiritual pressure rose to normal again.

"I can save her."

"How Ichigo?" Byakuya asked tears were forming in his eyes he couldn't let her die like Hisana.

"Tessai, Hachi I need you guys to put two separate barriers round me and Rukia. Vizards and Ex-Espada I need your help, I'm going to give Rukia an inner hollow using my own to try and get her to heal the wound like I did against Ulquiorra."

"Will it work?"

"Who knows, but I will be entering her world as well so both of us will go into hollow form. So I need you guys to split into groups Shinji and the other vizards will tell you the rest."

All of a sudden Zangetsu and Shiro appeared next to Ichigo.

"Are you ready King?"

"Yeah let's do this."

Just before they turned to enter Rukia's mind Shiro turned to face Orihime.

"If you are still in a 100 mile radius of this place when I get back, then I will make you fucking pay for hurting Queen you stupid pathetic needy bitch."

Orihime smirked.

"Ichigo would never let you hurt me."

"This time I will."

Orihime eyes widened, and then she started to run.

"Now Ichigo we must hurry."

Zangetsu and Shiro went inside of Rukia while Ichigo collapsed; Tessai and Hachi erected the barriers around each of them. Shinji turned to group of espadas.

"Alright listen up we haven't got much time."

(Line break)

Ichigo entered Rukia's Inner world it was cold and full of snow and ice, harsh yet Beautiful.

"Ichigo?"

"Rukia you ok?"

"Yes but I feel like something is wrong."

All of a sudden Sode no Shirayuki appeared next to Zangestu and Shiro. There was a massive burst of spiritual pressure. Everyone looked to see an exact copy of Rukia, except with golden eyes and albino skin.

"Well what have we here the King and Queen with their horses, this should be fun."

* * *

**Shinigami Interview**

Nick: Today's guest is Gin Ichimaru, hello Gin

Gin: Oh hai Nick

Nick: Your getting a rough time at the moment in the Manga

Gin: Yada Yada it's not nice your right

Nick: and yet you still manage to smile truly inspiring

Gin: erm actually I don't have a choice

Nick: Hmm what do you mean

Gin: Well when I was a baby I cried a lot so my mum cast a kido spell on my face to close my lips instead she cast the wrong one and left my lips in a constant smile

Nick: Wow really! let's see if I can fix

**waves hand and breaks the spell**

Nick: There

Gin: I don't feel any different.

Nick: Err Gin I have removed it but i guess you muscles have adjusted to it over the years.

Gin: Oh ok well thanks for trying

Nick: So are you sad or not?

Gin: I don't know anymore

Nick: Errr oooook then thanks for the interview today

Gin: ok thanks for having me BAI BAI

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! HOPE U LIKE GLAD I BROUGHT THE ESPADA BACK CAN HAVE SOME FUN NOW EH... BUT RUKIA GOTTA DO SOME FIGHTING FIRST EH? HOPE U LIKED IT**

**HAVE A NICE DAY LOVE NICK XX**


	6. Shadow Boxing

**AHAha I'm a back after a hectic few weeks I finally found time to write this story, so go me :D **

**However I lost a lot of motivation to do this im not going to lie it was hard and this is probably the worst chapter I have written but it needed to come out so i can progress story sorry if it is nnot as good and long as others but the next one will be**

**Also i am really getting into crack pairings so expect a Ichigo X Yor and mayb an Ichigo X Sode**

**any way please enjoy and please review xx**

**Rukes says: nothing as he is no longor my beta reader as he has no longer got a PC so go easy on me tbh also now HIRING A NEW BETA READER SO PLEASE LET ME KNOW**

**

* * *

**_All of a sudden Sode no Shirayuki appeared next to Zangestu and Shiro. There was a massive burst of spiritual pressure. Everyone looked to see an exact copy of Rukia, except with golden eyes and albino skin._

_"Well what have we here the King and Queen with their horses, this should be fun."_

_

* * *

_Ichigo stepped forward

"So you must be her hollow"

The albino clone of Rukia smirked

"You could say that"

"What do you mean?"

"I am Rukia's hollow but she needs to beat me not to just gain control and access my powers but to survive, however I'm also part of your soul King a bit like the horses over there so I am already more powerful than Rukia and even you King, I have both of your strength."

Ichigo and Rukia's eyes widened

"Ichigo I can't beat her she is more powerful than both of us"

Ichigo turned to see a worried look in her eye and he was hurt

"Nah I don't buy it, besides we made a deal when we got married that we would let nothing separate us."

Rukia looked up at Ichigo who had that smug smirk on his face, she was glad it made her feel at ease.

"Your right, look at you being a good husband"

Rukia loved teasing him and it seemed to work as he blushed furiously.

"Are you two finished having your lovey dovey shit?"

Rukia and Ichigo stepped back as they heard the hollow talk.

"So what do I call you hollow."

"hmm that is a good question how about Hikia"

"I LOVE IT"

Everyone turned to Shiro after his little out burst

"WHAT!"

"Do you have to act so friendly towards her" Ichigo growled

"Oh so you get Rukia, Zangetsu gets his ice princess and I'm get stuck with nothing, and now I finally get someone but nooooooooooooooo heaven forbid I get a mate."

Everyone sweet dropped at Shiro's outburst

Hikia scoffed and charged at Rukia who managed to block but barely.

"So all I have to do is beat you and gain control, then that is what I shall do _dance Sode no Shirayuki_."

Rukia charged at her hollow and pushed her back and began exchanging blows with her albino clone, after 10 minutes Rukia turned to Ichigo

"HEY HOW COME YOUR NOT HELPING ME"

Ichigo sighed

"Trust me it's really hard to just sit here and watch I really want to help you..."

Shiro finished the rest of the conversation

"But queen it's up to you to gain respect from her otherwise how will you be able to use her powers if you can't prove to her that you're the queen and she is the horse."

All of a sudden Rukia felt a sharp pain in her body, she looked down and saw her own sword sticking out of her, she turned to see her hollow grinning. As she began to pass out she could see Ichigo screaming her name with Shiro and Zangetsu holding him back. As she closed her eyes black surrounded her.

"Pathetic"

Rukia opened her eyes to see herself in her old division training words

"Cmon Kuchiki, I trained you better than this"

"Kaien how are you here"

"Who cares but you need to get stronger"

"I am trying"

"Why do you want to get stronger what is your desire"

"To protect the ones I love!"

"Good"

Rukia re opened her eyes to see her sword evaporating in Hikia's hand

"Huh not dead yet queen"

"Not even close"

"Answer me this queen what makes me stronger than you."

Rukia stood firm and said nothing

"INSTINCT!"

Ichigo turned to Shiro and Zangetsu

"hmm heard this story before"

Shiro smirked

"Thats why queen I am stronger than you"

Hikia was smirking

"THATS IT? SOMETHING AS DISGUSTING AS INSTINT"

Rukia was screaming, she was angry that she was losing ,angry that she couldn't help her loved ones no more.

"You don't get it queen do ya, Instinct, a vital tool for someone who has equal power but wishes to seek out something more. A vital tool for someone who wishes to become king! With this, the user will naturally be drawn into battles, be drawn to more power...And use such power to slaughter his enemies beyond any hope of recognition! Slicing them into pieces, mangling them! All of this brought on by an absolute raw hunger for battle! Our skin peeled off, our meat scooped out,. Bones crushed! Nerves destroyed! Every part of us chisled down to our very core! All in order to further sharpen our killing instinct! Which is something you have no knowledge! Your instinct is too obvious, too normal! You only fight with a reason, and you always need a reason to cut down your opponents! It's like trying to cut with a sheathed sword. You see...This is why you are weaker than me ... RUKIA!I won't tolerate that kind of co-existence! You are weaker than me, so I am going to kill you...And then I'll be the one and only Queen."

Hikia pushed the sword in to Rukia more, laughing manically as she did it Rukia fell lifeless once more. As she opened her eyes she found herself in the Kuchiki mansion main hall with Byakuya standing opposite her.

"How far the Kuchki pride has fallen"

"Nii-sama what is going on."

"Never has a Kuchiki been so weak just look at you."

"Im sorry Nii-sama I wasn't strong enough"

"Is that it you are going to fold"

"No"

"Why not you need to hold onto your pride, die with it."

"You forget I have no chance of giving up or dying"

"Then you are a fool"

"We will see but you forget I'm am not a Kuchiki I am a Kurosaki"

Rukia found herself back in her inner world and grabbed the sword that was in her. Hikia jumped back in panic she began to disintegrate. She smirked

"Well would ya look at that queenie got some resolve, about time."

She then turned to the four watching the fight

"Train her well sode, as for you hot stuff you make sure you keep queen happy and entertained"

Ichigo blushed bright red as did Rukia

"Hey bitch what about me"

Shiro smirked at her

"Oh me and you will be meeting soon"

If you would of looked hard enough you would of seen Shiro's eyes light up slightly of course he would never admit that.

Ichigo turned to his wife

"well time to go back"

Rukia smiled

* * *

As Ichigo and Rukia left their inner world they looked to see the various captains of the gotei 13 quite worn out in Rukia's barrier monitored by Tessai, in Ichigo's barrier the few espada remaining were extremely beaten up.

"you can let down the barrier down now guys."

Rukia ran to Ichigo which was actually quite hard considering see was still in her wedding dress. Then Rukia started to think why wasn't she struggling, she then looked down and found her wedding dress was so ripped it would of made nel's clothes in Heuco Meundo look passive compared to hers. Ichigo quickly assessing what was happening pulled of his haori and put it over his wife. After the blush went down from their faces they turned to thank everyone who had helped them. Most people seemed bruised and beaten up but no serious wounds.

Ichigo turned and thanked everyone most people brushed it off except Grimmjow and Kenpachi who were both demanding round 2 with Ichigos and Rukia's hollow. Then the question everyone was asked by Rukia.

"Were is Orihime"

Uryu was the first to step forward

"I am sorry Kuchiki-san I shouldn't of brought her, for the last few days she has been a wreck over this wedding we all thought that it was because she was worried for you guys but I guess we were wrong."

"Uryu its ok, I wanted Orihime here but unfortunately it just wasn't meant, so please besides it is my wedding lets have some fun!"

After a quick change of clothes Ichigo and Rukia had their first dance as a married couple, followed quickly but Uryu and Nemu despite pleas from her farther. Soon Toshiro and Karin joined in despite Ichigo raising his spiritual pressure with killer intent Rukia smacked his head and gave a smile to Karin who quickly hugged her knew sister in law.

After hours of sake drinking and a couple of karaoke songs, Ichigo walked outside and sat on the first division roof as he looked out toward soul society he felt at peace. For the first time since his months death he felt complete and whole.

"That is because you are happy and in love king"

Ichigo turned to see Zangetsu and shiro sitting next to him.

"True but I can't help but feel this is the carm before the storm."

Both of the spirits looked at Ichigo and nodded

"It seems so Ichigo but however enjoy the time now before it becomes the storm."

"Besides king if anyone dares to hurt our beloved Queens we will kill them all"

Ichigo smirked at his hollow and nodded

"Yeah I guess your right"

* * *

**_Outside Soul Society_**

"How dare that bitch Kuchiki steal my Ichigo from me I will get him one way or another"

All of a sudden a garganta opened and out stepped a tall dark figure

"Kurosaki-kun?"

"No my dear but if you join me I can make him yours, do you accept?"

"Yes, I will do anything to make Kurosaki-kun mine"

"Excellent, now take my hand"

And with that Orihime walked through the garganta as it closed she gave a little turn to Soul Society and smiled, soon she will have what she wants.

* * *

**Shinigami Interview**

Todays guest is...Rukia Kuchiki opps sorry Kurosaki

Rukia: aww thank you it is taking me some time to get used to it aswell

Nick: so no regrets from the marriage then

Rukia: Nope i am completly happy

Nick: What even with Orihime trying to kill you and you getting a inner hollow

Rukia: true the inner hollow was a problem but i forgive Orihime

Nick:REALY!

Hukia: FUCK NO THAT BITCH IS GUNNA DIE NEXT TIME I SEE HER HOW DARE SHE TAKE THAT BELOVED KING OF OURS!

Nick: err wow

Rukia: sorry about that

Nick: no its cool I guess she really likes Ichigo

Hukia: Who that orange hair freak no he is cute and all but man his Hollow, WOW MAKES A WOMEN GET FLUSTERED JUST THINKING ABOUT HIM

Sode: I for one think Zangetsu is much better

Hukia: ah shut up you have no idea what you're talking about

Rukia: ENOUGH YOU TWO

Nick: O.O, err is there anything you would like me to do to Ichigo in my story while you're here

Rukia: I dunno... can I trust you what else have you done

Nick: I gave soi fon a hobby to get her over Yorichi

Rukia: :O ur amazing please get Ichigo to wear a chappy costume

Nick: ahah I will work on it Rukia that may be a bit of a struggle even for me

Rukia: ok try your best and thank you for having me!

* * *

**DUN DUND UND **

**So who is the mysterious figure and what does he want from Orihime? feel free to review and guess who it is once again sorry for delay damn you real life getting in the way!**

**REMEMBER I NEED A BETA READER**

**once again sorry for wait and crappy update but better and fast updates to come I promise!**

**p.s im back, who missed me xx  
**


	7. SORRY TO SAY

_It is with great regret that i announce the cancelling of this story it is a shame but i no longer feel the motivation to write this for 3 main reasons the first is that I really just did not have any kin of plan and i just rushed into it I did grab a beta reader but unfortunately he cannot continue anymore Also that brings me to the 2nd reason which was the story just made no sense with the current bleach story line but alas_

_However there is good news where there is bad I will be doing another story which brings me to my third reason I don't want to write another IchiRuki or continue with one I was a complete fresh start so this time I will be doing a crack pairing there will be a vote on my profile page or you can review from the following characters_

**Rangiku**

**Harribel**

**Nel**

**Soi Fon**

**OK ICHIGOS POV WILL GO UP TOMORROW AND EXPLAIN HIS FEELIGN TOWARDS THIS UNKNOWN LADY OF HIS, THEN 1 WEEK LATER OR MAYB SOONER DEPNDING ON AMOUNT OF VOTES I GET I WILL UPDATE IN HER POV XD**

**so once again sorry but don't worry I'm back and with a lot of time and passion so just need yu gusy to help me**

**ALSO ON THE LOOK OUT FOR AN ACTIVE BETA READER!**

**THANKS ALOT**

**Nick xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	8. Judgement Day

**SO THIS IS THE FINAL CAPTER THAT I WAS HALF WAY THROUGH WRITING I HAVE FINISHED IT OFF AND WHO KNOWS MAYBE ILL COME BACK TO IT JUST READING THE REVIEWS IS MAKING ME FEEL POSITIVE AGAIN AND IM REALLY ENJOYING ICHIRUKI AGAIN SO WHO KNOWS MAYBE THIS WILL BE UPDATED SOON.**

**

* * *

**

It had been four days since the hollow attack and Rukia had been very on edge, first of all these hollow powers were all new to her, secondly the former espada were getting judged today by the captain commander, Ichigo was nervous these guys were once considered enemies but now they regarded him as there equal, Ichigo regarded Nel as family and despite Grimmjow being an ass and Ulq being a bit cold he regarded the rest of them as family. Yet now he would be one of the captains passing judgement on them. Ichigo looked at the clock and turned to his wife

"Rukia its time to go"

"I NO NO NO DAMN WERE IS MY LEAUTINANT BADGE"

"What kind of idiot loses there badge, for one its huge and also it is there most prized possession" Ichigo whispered under his breath

"DID YOU SAY SOMETHING"

Ichigo eyes widened damn that midget had good hearing

"No midget"

After a swift kick to the head from Rukia the pair headed off to the meeting. Once the captains finished arriving the commander came forward and smashed his cane into the ground.

"Now, we are here to discuss the fate of both the former espada turned Shinigami by Kisuke Urahara."

With that the door opened and the five came in all dressed in their Shinigami clothes. Everyone watched them suspiciously as they stood before the strongest of the gotei 13.

The commander stood up

"Now i have been informed by Kisuke Urahara that you five no longer wish to fight against us and are prepared to become part of the Gotei 13."

All five of them nodded

"And am i right to think that you also no longer need to feed on souls to survive an you can now you food?"

"Yes captain commander" Harribel answered

"hmm, does anyone have any concerns or objections to this union"

The room was silent

Shunsui was the first to speak

"I say we just wipe the slate clean they are strong allies to have,"

Karin smiled at her captain, he could be quite smart when he wanted to be

"Besides the blonde is cute"

WHACK

"Idiot, you always have to ruin it" Karin fumed

"Awww my beautiful Karin-chan you know you're the only one for me"

He quickly regretted that statement as he felt the temperature get extremely cold and fast.

"ENOUGH!"

Everyone turned to the captain commander as they waited for the man's orders

"They will join us as allies as they could prove a vital asset if trouble ever arises again, now if anyone dares to attack our allies they will have my wrath to deal with"

He raised his spiritual energy extremely high and everyone went to a knee except Ichigo who yawned at the commander, who smirked and continued to raise his pressure even higher. However Ichigo just stood there and caught on to the captain commander and continued to raise his own spiritual pressure, this continued for about 30 seconds until some complaints from other captains and both dropped their energy. The captain commander looked at Rukia who was still standing and had no strain over her face at all. After everyone recovered the commander turned to Ichigo.

"All captains and Vice Captains except Kurosaki Ichigo and Kurosaki Rukia please raise your spiritual energy to the absolute limit."

"But commander what about Kurosaki-san_(remember they are married so he means Rukia)"_

"Enough Urahara I know what I am doing she will be fine, now begin."

Rukia and Ichigo stood there unfazed, the rest of the room looked in shock and how either of them was even trembling, sure Ichigo was understandable but Rukia she should be gasping for air but why?

"Now as you can see Rukia Kurosaki is not effected I suggest everyone in the room focuses their vision on Kurosaki's basic rietashu output and see what it is doing"

Sure enough every captain saw what the Commander had meant, Rukias icy blue reistsu was there however a black and red dark reiastu covered her body in a bubble and its source was coming across the room from Ichigo Kurosaki, the captains eased of the pressure .

"Well now that is interesting, Kurosaki Ichigo and Kurosaki Rukia"

Rukia looked up "Whats that sir"

"You should of been crushed like everyone else except Kurosaki over here."

"Then why didn't I?" she had to admit she had gotten stronger but not on Ichigo's monstrous levels

"Because his reistu passively protected you"

Everyone looked at the commander quizzing, until Urahara stepped forward

"Allow me to explain, Ichigo is now completely connected to Ms Kurosaki's, through zanpuktos, hollows and love, but of course Ichigo's reistu is so vase that it still leaks a little, however if he senses you are in danger his reitsu will cling to yours and perform a protective case around you to keep you safe, it's all rather impressive."

Ichigo looked confused while, Rukia nodded her head

"Moving on we have yet to decide which divisions each espada will I will give you choice however not all of you can go to Ichigo's squad"

Coyote Stark stepped forward first and looked towards Shunsui

"What division is captain-san over there in?"

Shunsui dipped his hat

"Espada-san you can call me Shunsui now, also I'll be glad to have you in my division."

Stark nodded as a sign of respect and walked back in line, the next espada that stepped forward was Nel.

"I wanna be in squad 13 with Wukia and Itsygo father"

Most of the Gotei 13 smiled at her childish antics, until Isshin spoke up

"Nel-chan it would be a honour to have you in our division"

Nel squealed and went back in line, the next one to step forward was Grimmjow. Ichigo sighed he expected Grimmjow to choose him which was just what he needed Unohana and his sister kicking his arse for him and Grimmjow going too far.

"I choose the 11th division, Nel told me it's the combat division so I wanna go there."

Everyone looked to Kenpachi who had a wild grin on his face, if he couldn't get Ichigo then this guy will do just fine.

"Hope your strong Grimmjow, this division isn't for no pussies"

The ex espada scoffed before going back in line, Harribel stepped forward next.

"I choose Squad 10 with Toshiro Hitsugaya, I have fought against him before and find his abilities interesting."

Toshiro sighed, why Rangiku cheered

"Isn't it great Taichio another big breasted beauty joining our division"

There was another whine from Shunsui but Karin quickly hit him muttering something about him being a pervert.

Finally Ulquiorra stepped forward, everyone was interested in which division he would take he was a loner so maybe squad 3 was good for him although he was similar to Byakuya so maybe squad 6. I choose Squad 5 Kurosaki Ichigo's division. Ichigos eyes widened the person who had drove him to his hollow side was know his subordinate.

"Kurosaki"

"I have no reason to not let the Ulquiorra in my division"

The captain commander stood up

"Very well is there any questions."

Byakuya stepped forward and eyed Ichigo and Momo

"Sir if I may with the recent addiction to our divisions, I have yet to find a suitable replacement for Abarai-taicho due to his promotion to captain."

"Go on Kuchiki-Taicho"

"Well if it is ok with Kurosaki-Taicho i request a division swap with Momo Hinamori, she has shown herself to be quite capable in combat and is now mentally fine thanks to Kurosaki-taicho."

"Do you agree to this Kursosaki-taicho?"

Ichigo looked at Momo she knew that the younger shinigami had a small crush for the noble so he decided to let this run out

"Sure I'll just take Ulquiorra to replace Hinamori's position."

The captain commander looked towards Ulquiorra who nodded as an understanding

"Very well the change will commence immediately"

Momo went up to Ichigo after the meeting had finished and thanked him for helping her, to which Ichigo being modest as always chuckled it off. As he walked into the main courtyard he spoke to Byakuya who told him to keep an eye on Ulquiorra as he could see that his eyes gave away that he was very emotionally confused. Ichigo met up with his wife and gave her a quick kiss before he set of for his division with Ulquiorra behind him. Ichigo turned around and stopped

"I'm not Aizen Ulquiorra ,walk next to me despite our previous battles I have a great amount of respect for you so please act civil if your my vice captain we will have to work together."

Ichigo expected a retort but instead Ulquiorra eyes widened and nodded his head

"yes Kurosaki...Taicho" The last part was late due to hesitation on Ulquiorra part

Ichigo smiled at Ulquiorra

"Just call me Ichigo"

Ulquiorra nodded and the two began walking to the fifth division headquarters. Ichigo looked up to the sky something was coming but he wasn't sure what, having the espada made him feel a little bit more at ease however he couldn't deny the fact that everything was about to get a lot more interesting.

* * *

**ONCE AGAIN PLEASE REVIEW AND COMMENT MAKES A HUGE DIFFERENCE TO MOTIVATION THANKS ALOT AS ALWAYS NICK XX**


End file.
